Transformers Animated: For The First Time
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFA. Megatron captures Starscream, and it get's a little out of hand. ( Warnings: Slash and Spanking. This also was a roleplay. Rosey-Raven was Megatron, I was Starscream. All rights reserved. This is a in-complete story. )


Starscream sneered at the thought of him. Everything about him was irritating to the magenta Seeker. The rouge Decepticon was leaning against a surprisingly sturdy tree. Where the Tyrant was at this moment was unknown, but he was sure he was going to see him today. A scowl was placed on his face, his thoughts still on the large grey and red Mech. No matter what, Starscream would never give up without a fight. He might cower away in fear, but he'd just keep trying to offline Megatron.

Megatron himself was currently sitting on his throne, in his temporary earth base, tapping away at a datapad. Out of the corner of one optic he watched Sumdac work on the space bridge schematics Megatron had stolen.

Lugnut and Blitzwing were away, searching for fuel since well... you couldn't exactly eat Allspark fragments.

Speaking of Allspark Fragments, Megatron eyed the console beside him. It seemed to be picking up a signal. He looked around the base, silently cursing the fact that he'd sent both of his subordinates away at once.

There was always Mixmaster and Scrapper but Allspark fragments were a bit too important to put in the hands of those two.

He stood up and made his way over to where the aforementioned Constructicons were. He told them to keep an eye on the human as he had important business to attend to before transforming and taking off. Oblivious to which Allspark fragment that was he'd picked up.

"I'm so bored."

The Seeker said aloud. Stamping his ped into the ground below him, he growled. It was sometimes boring on your own. A Rouge Decepticon, nothing to do, and no current plan to dispose of Megatron. He spoke too soon. Above him was the rhythm of twin propellers moving the grey and red form along. Megatron.

"Oh slag." He muttered, taking a step backwards, wondering what his intentions where.

Megatron followed the signal; he wondered briefly why he'd never picked it up before since it wasn't exactly too far away from the base...

Any further pondering was cut off as he spotted a familiar figure on the ground below him.

So that's why he hadn't picked it up before.

He groaned inwardly, considering just returning to the base, not sure he felt like dealing with the treacherous glitch right now. But since he was already here anyway he might as well do something with his trip, it wasn't like he was particularly busy back at the base anyway.

He transformed into his robot mode and landed a small distance away from his former second. Making sure to look sufficiently imposing and intimidating.

"Well if this isn't a surprise! What could a wanted mech such as you be doing so close to my residence?" He asked coldly and rose and optic ridge.

"Hopefully not planning another assassination attempt bound to fail." He narrowed his optics, glaring at Starscream.

Starscream glared as Megatron transformed, and crossed his arms at his words. The smaller Mech sneered at his former Master. Why was he even here?

"Actually oh 'Glorious' Megatron, I was simply bored, and not even planning anything against such a 'slightly' mech as yourself. I was just standing here, doing nothing in particular, until YOU had to come skipping along and ruin my whole day. Thanks a lot, MegaFOOL."

A cocky smile creased his face plates, as he walked slowly forwards. He was just out of arm's length of Megatron, his posture having no intentions of attacking, yet. His crimson optics where taunting Megatron to try something.

Megatron didn't move, save for crossing his arms at the seekers words.

"Now if only I could believe that." He said almost to him before continuing, "As much as I'd love to be on my way and pretend you don't exist, you are a bit hard to ignore, what with your Allspark signals and all."

His optics scanned over Starscream's frame, lingering on his hips before settling on his forehead, where the fragment was. "Imagine my disappointment when I find you instead of an Allspark fragment." He took a step forward, looming over Starscream. "However..." A familiar sound of a fusion cannon powering up. "A fragment inside your head is better than no fragment." He said and fired.

Starscream was surprised. He didn't think he'd actually act first. The last thing he remembered we the Fusion Canon offlining him. He didn't know what happened after that. Slagging Megatron... He just had to go and kill him when the fun was about to begin.

Starscream's body fell limp onto the ground in front of Megatron. This had been too easy he thought, not that he minded of course, the last thing he needed was a drawn out battle with the seeker or worse, him getting away.

Megatron bent down, picked up Starscream's body and flung him over his shoulder. Then he turned on his thrusters and made his way back to the base.

Lugnut and Blitzwing weren't back yet, but Mixmaster and Scrapper shot Megatron odd looks when he arrived.

"Who's that?" Scrapper asked.

"She has a nice aft!" Mixmaster said with a smirk.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, amused that they seemed to confuse Starscream for a fembot; he couldn't really blame them though he thought and glanced down at Starscream's unconscious form.

"This is no one you need concern yourselves with." Megatron said calmly. "Now back to work!"

Megatron ignored the annoyed whines of the two Constructicons and walked on. He arrived at his destination, a makeshift brig consisting of one cell with a small berth in it. He entered the cell and deposited Starscream's body on the berth.

Megatron watched Starscream's still form for a moment before his audios blasted to life with the voice of Lugnut loudly declaring his and Blitzwing's return with fuel in the name of the GLORIOUS Decepticons.

Megatron rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He left the cell and locked it behind him, he'd come back when the seeker was awake again.

Starscream was so sure he'd wake up at the same spot he'd 'died' from. Wrong. He woke up from dying, his systems rebooting. He leaped up from the berth, his null rays drawn. He was not in the woods where he was previously at. He was in Megatron's cell. In the mines. He was held captive.

"MEGATRON!" He screeched, his voice echoing through the halls to Megatron's audios. He kicked the bars in front of him. That... Slagger had captured HIM. Starscream, the rightful leader of the Decepticons, scourge of the skies.

"AAAARRRGGGG!" He screeched, yet again. Flexing his claws in and out, he paced around. That Mech didn't know what he was dealing with here. He was in for a fight...

Megatron was in the middle of surveying the stolen fuel when he heard an audio-piercing screech coming from the direction of the brig. So the traitor was awake already?

"Vas that... Starscream?" Blitzwing's Icy face asked.

"What is that GLITCH doing here and how DARE he yell our GLORIOUS leader's name so disrespectfully!"

Megatron stopped Lugnut before he could storm into the brig and give Starscream a piece of his mind.

"Halt! Yes that was Starscream, he is currently our prisoner." Before Lugnut could protest Megatron continued. "I will personally deal with him as I see fit, meanwhile..." He glanced at the fuel. "You two will put the fuel into storage and then help Mixmaster and Scrapper with the spacebridge, understood?"

Lugnut and Blitzwing both nodded silently and moved to carry out their leader's orders.

Megatron meanwhile made his way to the brig again. He entered, fusion cannon trained on his captive.

"You're certainly loud for someone who was offline just a klik ago!" He said, mouth curled up into the tiniest smirk.

The infuriated Seeker sneered darkly at Megatron. "Why wouldn't I be?" Starscream spat out, like the words where a horrible taste in his mouth. He had stopped pacing, and now stood in front of the powered Fusion Canon. His crimson optics flashed.

"Go frag yourself, fool."

Megatron tilted his head to the side. "Such a filthy mouth you have." He lowered his cannon and walked closer to the cell, casting Starscream in a shadow. "You sure you want to risk offending your lord and leader? I might decide to punish you!" He wasn't exactly offended though, mostly just amused at the seeker's futile defiance, he'd see how long it would last.

The Seeker stepped closer himself, a scowl on his face plates as well. Stomping his foot onto the ground, his fists balled to the sides, he got right up onto Megatron's chassis, pressing his bright orange cockpit to it.

"You don't have the guts to punish someone as superior as I, glitchface!" He retorted in a cocky way. He was pushing it.

Megatron's optic twitched but he didn't say anything. Starscream was skating a fine line here, acting like some sort of a spoiled protoform... oh! There was an idea.

He quickly raised his fusion cannon again and fired, on a low setting this time so Starscream wouldn't offline, but with enough force to send him flying into the opposite wall.

Before Starscream could recover from the blast, Megatron entered the cell, strode over to Starscream and yanked off his null-rays. He threw them away into the far corner of the cell then grabbed Starscream's leg and lifted him up, upside down.

"Are you quite sure about that Starscream?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Starscream let out a yelp as the force of the fusion canon slung him into the wall behind him. He was dizzy whenever he opened his optics again- to see Megatron ripping away his null-rays. Then, finally picking him up upside down. He let out a growl, as the dizziness intensified. All he could see was the blurry floor. At Megatron's words, Starscream sneered (he does this a lot).

"Yes! I'm one-hundred percent sure you WON'T!" He said, his voice rising into an audio splitting screech.

Megatron winced at the volume of the screech. He let out an 'hmpf' then said, "I almost feel bad for disappointing you then, little Starscream," His mouth curled upward into a tiny smirk again. "Almost."

He turned and walked over to the berth, causing Starscream to swing back and forth with each step, and sat down. He flung Starscream over his legs and, with one hand of his own, pinned both of Starscream's behind his back.

Starscream lay across his lap and Megatron moved him so his aft was in the air.

"I am afraid, Starscream that impudent little Mechs such as you're self will have to be punished and reminded of their place…" He almost purred while fondling and groping Starscream's pert aft.

Starscream had just realized that what he had said was... Sadly a mistake. As he swung back and forth, dangling from the stronger Mech's grip, he didn't know what to think. As he was placed onto Megatron's lap, and his servos where bound behind him, he growled in displeasure.

Then he was shifted so his aft was in the air, he then started the struggling when his aft was soon getting fondled with. A gasp escaped his vocals, and his legs kicked a little. Even though the very Mech he hated was doing this to him, he had to admit...

It was a little pleasurable.

Megatron fondled him for a while longer, tracing over seems in the armor and watching the seeker squirm. That gasp he made had Megatron silently chuckling to himself, seems his former second wasn't quite as against this as he thought he would be.

But this WAS supposed to be a punishment and Megatron forced himself to stop the fondling.

He raised his arm, paused for a klik, then brought it down hard on Starscream's aft with a loud 'CLANG'.

Starscream tried with all he could muster not to enjoy this. Megatron HAD to be experienced at this. It was so... Good. Why had he picked his aft to fondle? And, this was not exactly a punishment... Well, he soon got his answer to those questions. That wasn't even the punishment, he supposed, when Megatron's large servo stopped for a klik... Then... He hit his aft. It actually... Hurt, too. When that was done, Starscream was alarmed, and he sort of jumped forwards a little. Breathing in deeply, he started to kick he legs when the actual sting set in.

Megatron held Starscream still, pleased to see his legs flailing after the first hit, but he wanted a stronger reaction, he would have the little brat crying and begging him to stop in no time. He raised his arm again and brought it down twice this time in rapid succession, the loud clangs echoing through the room.

"Ow!"

He spat out, kicking his legs some more. Who the slag did Megatron think he WAS? All he knew, is if he kept this up, he would not bring him to tears. No. (Even though he will be bawling). The sting was even more intense, 'cause Megatron was hitting him pretty hard. But not as hard as he could, Starscream could tell. Pleasure gone to displeasure, the magenta Seeker squirmed more as the sting was starting to get to him. Letting out a whimper, he hoped it wouldn't last much longer.

Megatron smirked. Oh, there was nice reaction, still not quite enough, but he was just getting started after all. Three more hits with just a little bit more force.

"I don't suppose you want me to stop, Starscream?" He asked, he wasn't going to of course, but he wanted to see if the seeker was still as defiant as earlier.

The next three hits caused him to grit his denta, holding in a yelp of pain. This was NOT how he wanted to spend his afternoon! He kicked his legs even more, and sneered at Megatron's words.

"Of course I want you to stop, old glitch! Now, LET ME GO!" He demanded, all of his talons on both servos gouging into Megatron's leg. He did this as hard as he could.

Megatron snarled and roughly grabbed Starscream's wing in an almost crushing grip. With his other hand he spanked Starscream again even harder than before, again and again, until Starscream's aft armor started to dent. He paused again and leaned down to Starscream's audio. "Too bad for you, I might have decided to let you go if you'd behaved but..." He gave another hard spank. "I'm afraid you leave me no choice here."

When Starscream had wrenched his servos free out of blind fear and fury, he was only half thinking at the time. Energon was on his claws by the time Megatron reacted. He let out a cry whenever his wing was practically crushed under the large servo. He quickly took his claws out of the Overlord's leg, Energon seeping from the wounds and from the Seeker's deadly claws.

His optics widened on the first exceedingly hard spank he received from Megatron. When the others followed, he struggled even more, tears welling in his optics. But every time he struggled, his wing was crushed more. He felt his aft hurting, so bad, and denting even. He choked on the tears that streamed down his face, his struggling ceased. The wing under the crushing grip didn't tremble at the crying, but his other wing shook, as he was crying silently.

When Megatron paused and said his words and hit him again, he let out a pained groan, and was scared about his words. He was pretty sure that the evil Decepticon knew his former second was crying now.

There, that was the reaction he wanted. Megatron had a dark look on his face, smirking again as he watched the tears streaming down his former second's face. This had almost been too easy but then again Starscream always acted tough but couldn't really live up to his words... well sort of. Megatron winced as he felt the wounds in his leg sting and felt Energon trickle out down his leg, but he'd had worse so he shrugged it off.

He watched Starscream's trembling form for a moment, tracing the thumb of one hand soothingly over Starscream's dented aft then leaned down again "Are you really sorry?" His soothing touches stopped and he gave another hard spank. "Because I'm not quite convinced yet…" Two more spanks.

Starscream continued to cry, whimper, and tremble on his lap. He felt weak for crying. Especially in front of MEGATRON. When the soothing touches came, Starscream tried his best not to react to them. Even though it did calm him a little. He sniffed, listening to Megatron's words. Then the hard it. He jumped because it was so sudden, and the crying started back up, as much to his regret. The question was so... Unlikely. Knowing he was not convinced, he didn't reply. The next two spanks made him verbally react to the pain, letting out a quiet wail. He still didn't say a word.

"Not talking anymore are we?" Megatron taunted, he knew he'd have to end this punishment eventually but he'd at least get Starscream to live up to his name. The spanking continued, he gave several hits each one harder than the last. He would continue until Starscream really couldn't take it anymore.

Tears trickled down his cheek, dripping onto Megatron's leg. His struggling started up again, his legs flailing once in a while. His breathing was hard; his sobs making him tremble again, his injured wing as well. The trembling cause said wing to ache even more that it already was. He didn't realize that Megatron was going to try and get him to scream. His freed claws dug into the berth not too far away, trying to take his mind off of his aft. But the pain was intense. Too intense. When the spanking didn't stop, just kept going, he felt like he was going to... scream. He felt like his aft was shot by Megatron's fusion canon, more than once. Repeatedly. He couldn't take much more.

After what seemed like forever, when the spanking continued, he let it all go. A scream, so high pitched, so loud, escaped his vocals. Tears where coming in rivers, as he let the scream continue. And it didn't stop. It was so loud that it HAD to of made Megatron's audio receptors bleed Energon.

He really does live up to his name.

Megatron gave one last spank and smirked in triumph, while simultaneously grimacing at the volume, optic twitching, when Starscream finally screamed. He waited for Starscream to finish before giving a mocking snort of laugh and leaning down to Starscream's audio again.

"You're pathetic…" He said and rose up again.

He let his optics roam over Starscream's still trembling form. His claws were embedded in the berth; face covered with tears, wings twitching, aft dented and covered in black stains from Megatron's hand.

He rubbed his thumb across Starscream's aft again; he'd dented it so much that you could almost see what was underneath the plating, but not quite. He pried at this small rift, trying to coax it open.

Starscream was glad it was over. Finally. The tears kept coming, though. It hurt, too, when he was called pathetic, but he didn't show that part. By the time Megatron was done looking Starscream over, he had calmed down a lot, his wings slightly trembling, still, the tears coming one a time. His claws where removed from the berth, and where studied, trying to ignore that Megatron was right there. When he felt the thumb rub against his aft, he winced in pain. Almost instantly when Megatron tried prying the rift, it opened, quiet fast, actually.

"My, aren't we eager?" Megatron said a hint of amusement in his tone. "One would almost think you enjoyed the spanking…" His optics were glued on the newly revealed valve, the sight of it made his own lower regions warm up, though he couldn't deny the fact that he was already running a bit warm from the spanking.

He traced his thumb across the valve, lightly circling the rim a few times and rubbing across the sensor node at the front before he suddenly jammed the thick finger inside the tight little hole.

Starscream sneered darkly at that. "Like I'd enjoy TH- Oh~" He hadn't got to finished the retort when Megatron was tracing his valve. He HAD enjoyed the spanking. Even if it DID hurt a lot. He had thought that Megatron should have noticed his lower regions had heated up slightly during the spanking. When his finger was inserted, Starscream felt himself heating up even more. He let out a moan of pleasure. SLAG, he was pleasured too, too easily. Pit, he was already letting Megatron see he was enjoying the attention. His mouth gaped open in pure pleasure, another soft moan escaping. His valve closed around his finger, lubricant forming around it. His legs came up slightly due to the fact, as he blushed horribly.

"You did enjoy it, didn't you?" Megatron said, sounding a tad surprised. "And you most certainly are enjoying this." He sounded amused. "Well aren't you a little slut..." Starscream's blatant display of pleasure made himself heat up even more. He still felt a bit annoyed as well though, this entire thing was supposed to be a punishment, was supposed to hurt, which he supposed it did, Starscream just seemed to be a masochist.

He circled his thumb inside Starscream, thrusting it in and out a few times. His other hand trailed down Starscream's back, aft and rubbed his other thumb across the rim of the valve for a bit as well before nudging it inside along with the other one.

Starscream sneered, "AS I was trying to say, NO I most certainly n-not enjoy the spanking! I-It slagging hurt!" Pausing, he added, "AND I'M NOT A SLUT!" Even though he was lying. His wings twitched slightly in pleasure. Why was he letting Megatron do this? Oh well. It felt good.

Gritting his teeth, he kept in any other signs of pleasure. His other servo that was trailing down his back and aft was sure making him squirm. When the second thumb was inserted along with the first, he sighed a little, only letting that much pleasure along with his twitching wings out.

"Good, then I know what to do with you next time you act like a bratty protoform." Megatron said, still sounding amused.

"Not a slut hmm?" He pushed in another finger, circling and scissoring inside Starscream's valve and brushing over sensor nodes along the inner walls, watching Starscream squirm.

"I'm not sure I believe you this time ether." He pushed in a fourth finger and pulled his fingers apart, spreading Starscream's valve wide open, painfully wide.

He bit his lower lip as he watched fluids seep out of it, forming a small puddle on the floor. He forced the valve to stretch even more painfully wide apart, knowing it would hurt Starscream, but not particularly caring about his comfort. He watched the valve flex around his fingers, trying to close up again, even more fluids leaking out.

"Hmm, that's a nice view~" He purred.

"There will NOT be a next time. I assure you I'll be out of here before you know it! Like you could notice because you're so slagging old..." He said the last part very quietly. When Megatron started stretching his valve apart, his struggles increased.

"Owwwwww..." He spat out, optics strained, trying not to show even more pain. Gasping as it was spread even more apart, and he kicked his right leg slightly. His talons on his right servo clawed the berth slightly, for no apparent reason.

"Oh? Does that hurt?" Megatron mocked, pulling more at the valve but it wouldn't go wider. Not without tearing and Megatron didn't exactly want to damage him like that... not yet at least. He watched the stretched out hole for a while longer, he could see deep inside his second, see the moist inner walls of his valve.

"Alright enough of this." He withdrew his fingers and watched the valve close up again before grabbing Starscream's hips and manhandling him face-down, bent over the edge of the berth. Megatron himself though stood up and moved behind him. He bent over his second, fingers tracing across the lower edges of his wings and crotch rubbing against his aft, getting lubricant smeared over Megatron's own plating. "If that hurt, then this will as well…" He purred darkly. A click could be heard, and the sound of a panel sliding back.

Starscream wanted out of this nightmare. Not once in his life he thought that he would interface like this with Megatron. Was this even considered interfacing? Maybe it won't be that bad...

He flinched whenever Megatron grabbed his hips and bent him over the berth. But, whenever he was pleasuring his wings and rubbing his crotch plating on Star's aft, he groaned quietly, almost to himself. His wing twitched to Megatron's touch, however.

His words scared the Magenta Seeker. Fear struck through his whole body when hearing what he said and hearing his paneling open up. Frag. Why hadn't he flown away in the beginning of this all while he had the chance?!

Starscream seemed to be having some conflicting thoughts, Megatron noted to himself, like he couldn't decide whether he wanted this or not. He gave a small chuckle.

"Seems you still can't help but enjoy this, Starscream…"

He rubbed his cord against Starscream's aft, Starscream's valve and it pressurized quickly, rising up to its full length. It was large and thick, Starscream's valve was small and tight, he wasn't lying when he said this would hurt, but he'd at least prepared the valve beforehand, stretching it and getting it wet enough so there wouldn't be any permanent damage, he wanted to do this again after all.

His hands moved from Starscream wings down to his valve and he spread it open again. He lightly nudged his cord against the opening for a bit before slowly pushing inside. The valve stretched out around him, he was a bit too big for Starscream's thin frame to handle properly, but he pushed in deeper, made Starscream accommodate for his length.

He paused when he was halfway inside, his breathing was heavy, his whole frame hot "What about now, slut, are you still finding enjoyment in this?"

What Megatron didn't know, is this was actually... Starscream's first interfacing. He's given many blow jobs and messed around with other Mechs, but he's never been in this kind of situation. It kind of hurt that he was being called a slut, and he showed it, but other than that he kept it in.

The large cord was enjoyable. No doubt. But, it hurt, too. One, because it was Starscream's first time, and two, because... Megatron's cords where a bit too big for his lithe frame to handle. But, he took it. When it was put in farther, a little sound escaped his vocal cords at the pain and pleasure. His breathing was also increasing, from taking all this in.

He growled a little, but he actually did reply, "AS much as- oh... -I might hate saying t-this, but..." He paused, trying not to sigh in pleasure, "It is enjoyable." And there it was out. He was actually getting pleasure from this grey and red brute. He knew Megatron wouldn't be surprised at this, because... Who couldn't enjoy something like this?

This got him wondering if Megatron could tell that this was his first time at this. Despite his age.

"It is hmm?" Megatron chuckled at Starscream's confession.

"Well who am I to deny you more pleasure~" He purred and tried pushing in further but something was in the way, inside Starscream... a seal?

Megatron's optics went wide. "What's this? Are you a virgin?" He asked incredulously, the thought seemed impossible, Starscream wasn't a young mech by any normal standards, and he had heard other cons talking about their sexual encounters with him... but then... again they usually only seemed to talk about Starscream's talented mouth instead of his valve.

Megatron smiled darkly. "This is your first time getting spiked, is it?"

Starscream snorted, still trying to take it in. He felt his cords touch his seal... Oh, great. Here we go... The questions. He laughed a humorous laugh, kind of deep for his usual shrill voice.

"What do you think, Megatron? I AM in fact a virgin, my dear brute. I have given more blow jobs than I can count... Never have I been spiked before," Now, here came his Sunstorm side, but kind of sarcastically at the same time, "And what better Mech to have my first time with…" He shifted his right leg up a little, uncomfortably, under the Tyrant's deadly gaze.

"Sorry to disappoint, Master. Guess you'll have to deal with it." He glanced back at Megatron, a tiny smirk on his face plates. By now there was no trace of him ever crying.

Oh this was just delicious, Megatron thought, he'd be Starscream's first. "On the contrary, dear Starscream, I shall enjoy claiming your virginity" Megatron purred. He pulled out a tiny bit "I shall enjoy making you mine" And with that he roughly thrust in, breaking through the seal that marked Starscream's innocence, deeper and deeper still, all the way to the hilt. He groaned, Starscream was almost too tight around him, he was sure he'd damaged something inside Starscream with that thrust, but he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment, he was too busy enjoying this.

Starscream smiled slightly at his claimer's words. But, he knew deep inside, that this was going to hurt. He was going to, in fact, damage something inside. When the trust came, he gave a cry out, tears forming as he felt something rip. Not his seal, but something more important. His claws dug into the berth, so hard it hurt.

The trust was enjoyable in an exceedingly painful way. He wondered how long the Tyrant wanted to fuck him. Probably since they first met, because, EVERY 'Con knows that he IS the sexiest Mech they've ever seen. A Seeker, so attractive. He was eyed every day in the halls, lust in the optics of his viewers. Some even had the bolts to ask him to 'play around'.

Megatron gave a dark smirk at the reaction he got out of Starscream, he was all his, finally, he'd have to try out more things with the seeker later, ideas flooding his processor. He waited a klik, enjoying the feeling of Starscream's tight valve around him, before pulling out again. There was Energon among the fluids coating his cord, he noted, he almost felt bad, but Starscream's treacheries were hard to forget and instead he slammed inside him again with a low moan.

Whimpering a little, he felt the inside of his valve seep lubricant and Energon, somewhat burning. Taking a deep breathe, he tried to think about the pleasure, instead of the pain.

It was almost out of his system, the numbing pain, until the large cords where rammed harshly back inside his abused valve. He let out a pained cry, forcing the tears threatening to emerge. He has cried enough for his whole LIFE tonight because of him.

Talons digging in deeper, his wings twitched with the pleasure that was there. Believe it or not, there actually WAS some.

Megatron slowly pulled out again and slammed back inside; he began a slow pace, slowly pulling out and slamming back inside. Starscream's valve steadily leaked lubricant and a bit of Energon so entry got easier with each thrust, but Starscream was still tight as ever, still as pleasurable, and the fact he was a virgin gave Megatron an ever greater dark enjoyment out of this. He supposed he should give Starscream a bit of pleasure too, if he wasn't already getting some kind of a masochistic enjoyment out of this. His hands traveled up to Starscream's wings and he stroked the lower edges gently, still slowly thrusting into his valve.

Starscream moaned every once in a while, the pain soon becoming pleasurable. His claws where relaxed now, despite the previous painful thrusts. He smiled, finally feeling the nice and pleasurable feel that bots have talked about before.

He was just getting into the rhythm of the thrusts, when his lower parts of his wings were gently touched. Now, his wings where made for many things. For flying, mostly. But they could also be used as a weakness. Or, for the best part, to pleasure. To Starscream, the last one was the best. He rubbed into the touches, knowing Megs would make some remark about his reaction.

Megatron kept up his touches, mapping out the wing and trailing along the edges. "Enjoying yourself?" he purred and sped up the pace. He certainly was enjoying himself, each thrust intensified his pleasure and helped build up the charge inside him.

Starscream has never overloaded. But he was feeling that he was about to burst with pleasure from the wing touches. He was certainly good at this, Megatron was. His optics where closed,

"Of course, Megatron~" He purred back, for once, a gentle tone. Kind of weird to be saying to Megatron, the dawn of Starscream's destruction.

Megatron smirked, Starscream was actually confessing that, how lovely. He kept up the wing touches "Mmm, say my name again Starscream..." He pinched a wingtip "Who do you belong to?" He angled them so he hit an especially sensitive, previously untouched spot deep inside Starscream and roughened his pace. His overload closing in, but he would make Starscream come first.

Starscream groaned in pleasure as Megatron fondled with his wings some more, making the overload sneak up on him faster than he thought.

"Megatron!"

He called out right before he overloaded. His scream echoed throughout the halls. His systems started to reboot as he was recovering, or trying to recover, from the overload.

Megatron gasped as he felt Starscream valve clamp down on his cord, signaling his overload, not that the scream was any less of an indicator. These two factors along with a couple of more hard thrusts and Megatron roared through his own overload, fluids shooting out of his cord and filling Starscream's valve until it couldn't hold anymore.

He slumped over Starscream, breath came in short gasps. "Ah, mm my seeker~" He purred between gasps.

Star was breathing deeply and raggedly, as he felt Megatron's body on top of his. Smirking at his words, he just lay there, trying to regain all control of himself. Was he really Megatron's now- since he had JUST been the first one to spike him?

Also, how was he going to escape here? Was he now going to be stuck with this brute again? Slag, he was probably already replaced.

Megatron's breathing was more even now, he slowly rose up.

"How was that for a first time, my seeker~" He said and chuckled.

He stroked across Starscream wings a few times, the down to his chest, his waist and hips. He grabbed then and slowly pulled out of him, lubricants and Energon seeped out of the valve, flowed down his shapely legs and ended up in a puddle on the floor. Megatron whistled.

"Would you look at this mess?!" He swiped his thumb over Starscream's valve, then brought it up to his mouth to lick up the fluids, making and appreciative sound at the taste.

Starscream didn't move, because he was not sure what to do at this point. He chuckled at Megatron. "You certainly know how to make a seeker happy..." He replied, and then smiled delightfully at his new touches. "Oh~" He said whenever his lubricant and Energon was commented on.

Chuckling when he licked his lubricant, his valve then instinctively closed, but there was in fact still Energon and lubricant still making its way down his legs. Standing up from being bent over, he looked himself over.

"Slaggit... Now I have to take a shower..." He muttered, giving a sly smile to Megatron. A famous smile, which he gave to the larger Mech a lot. His claw reached up and traced his Decepticon insignia, the smile still creasing his lips.

Megatron watched him stand up, watched more fluids trail down his gorgeous legs. He had a dreamy little smile on his faceplates.

"Maybe I want you to stay like this" He said "A traitor such as yourself hardly deserves luxuries such as a shower" He looked Starscream over "However..." Then suddenly grabbed Starscream and hoisted him up over his shoulder "I do want you to be clean for our next round" He carried Starscream out of the cell and towards his private wash racks. One hand firmly planted on Starscream's aft the entire way.

Starscream pouted a second before being hoisted onto Megatron's shoulder. Letting out a surprised noise, he then planted his servo on Megatron's helm.

"Next round? Hmmm~" He said, an eager smirk on his face plating. This was going to be so enjoyable…


End file.
